Whomping Willow
*Forest of Dean |related = Willow |sentience = Sentient |stem = Thick trunk |leaves = Long and thin (deciduous plant) |distinction = *Capable of movement *Violent, will attack anything that comes in close range with its branches |usage = Protection of a given location; offensive weapon |affiliation = |status = Extant (but very rare) |bgcolor1 = |bgcolor2 = }} The Whomping Willow is a very valuable, very violent sentient species of magical plant. Description Whomping Willows will attack anyone and anything that comes within range of its branches. A deciduous plant, its limbs function as arms and any damage to them must be treated in much the same way. Known Whomping Willows Whomping Willow]] The most famous Whomping Willow is the one planted on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Whomping Willow was planted around the year 1971 to disguise the opening of a secret passage leading from the Hogwarts grounds to the Shrieking Shack in the village of Hogsmeade. It had a small knot near the base. Pressing the knot caused the tree to become immobilised. This allowed Remus Lupin to travel unnoticed to and from the Shrieking Shack, where he was able to undergo his transformation into a werewolf in privacy. This same tree also nearly took the eye of student Davey Gudgeon. Behind the scenes Translations *Albanian: Shelgu Godites ("Willow that hits") *Bulgarian: Плашещата върба ("The frightful willow", "The willow that scares") *Catalan: Pi Cabaralla (Pi "pine tree"; Picabaralla "fight" or "quarrel") *Chinese (PRC): 打人柳 ("Willow that hits people") *Chinese (Taiwan): 渾拚柳 *Croatian: Napadačka vrba (napad "attack"; vrba "willow") *Czech: Vrba mlátička (Vrba mlátivá in formal Czech) (Beating, more than whomping) *Danish: Slagpoppel (slag "hit"; poppel "poplar") *Dutch: Beukwilg ("Batterwillow", though beuk is a pun as it can also be translated to beech) *Estonian: Peksja Paju *Faroese: Pílurin Armalangi *Finnish: Tällipaju *French: Saule Cogneur ("Knocker-Willow") *German: Peitschende Weide ("Whipping Willow") *Greek, Modern: Ιτιά Που Δέρνει (it was mistakenly translated as "Ιτιά που Kλαίει" ("the Willow that cries,") in the 7th book. The translator might have confused it with "Μυρτιά που κλαίει" ("Myrtle that cries," Moaning Myrtle) *Hebrew: הערבה המפליקה ("The Flicking Willow") *Hungarian: fúriafűz ("Fury Willow"; 'fury' as in the ) *Icelandic: eikin armalanga *Indonesian: Dedalu Perkasa *Italian: Platano picchiatore ("Whomping plane tree") *Japanese: 暴れ柳 (lit. "Violent Willow") *Norwegian: Prylepilen *Latvian: Vālējošais vītols *Polish: wierzba bijąca (pun on wierzba płacząca "weeping willow") *Portuguese: Salgueiro Zurzidor ("The willow that whips") *Portuguese (Brazil): Salgueiro Lutador ("Fighter willow") *Romanian: Salcia Bătăuşă ("The Fighter Willow") *Russian: Гремучая Ива *Serbian: Млатарајућа Врба ("The thrashing Willow") *Slovak: Zúrivá vŕba *Slovenian: Vrba Mesarica *Spanish: El sauce boxeador ("The boxing willow") *Swedish: Piskande pilträdet ("Whipping willow") *Turkish: Şamarcı Söğüt *Ukrainian: Войовнича Верба ("Bellicose Willow") *Vietnamese: (Cây) liễu roi ("Whip-willow") Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection * Notes and references de:Peitschende Weide es:Sauce Boxeador fr:Saule cogneur it:Salice Schiaffeggiante nl:Beukwilg no:Prylepilen pl:Wierzba Bijąca ru:Гремучая ива Category:Folio Bruti entries Category:Plants